Technical Field
The present invention relates to a noise removal circuit of a wire harness mounted on, for example, a vehicle and a wire harness assembly including the noise removal circuit.
Related Art
From the past, various noise removal circuits have been used to remove electric noise carried on a wire harness. For example, a noise removal circuit of a wire harness has been frequently used in the vehicle as illustrated in FIG. 19 (see JP 2009-111832 A).
A noise removal circuit 510 of a wire harness WH illustrated in FIG. 19 is a circuit in which from a main wire 6 bundled with a plurality of electric wires 60, 61, and 62, the electric wires 61 and 62 serving as a noise removal target are branched, a noise filter portion 501 configured in a unit form is connected to a leading end of electric-wire branched portions 61a and 62a, and the noise filter portion 501 is fixed to a vehicle body panel with a bolt and thus is grounded (body ground). The pair of electric-wire branched portions 61a and 62a extend toward the noise filter portion 501 in parallel with each other and an outer peripheries thereof are wound by, for example, a tape. The noise filter portion 501 extracts noise (high frequency noise) from a current input from the electric-wire branched portion 61a to drop the extracted noise to a ground and outputs the noise-extracted current to the electric-wire branched portion 62a. 